


En ello.

by Pez_Genial



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Español | Spanish, F/M, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pez_Genial/pseuds/Pez_Genial
Summary: || Desarrollo → main Kel/Aubrey.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey/Kel (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero & Kel (OMORI)
Kudos: 7





	En ello.

* * *

—¿Está bien puesta la escalera? Después del golpe que le pegó Kel…

Afablemente, el suave tacto de la palmada de Hero se sumió en el hombro de Sunny. Este subió la mirada al mayor de los hermanos castaños; en vez de recibir la mirada del adolescente, esos ojos ya estaban ocupados analizando la escalera. Cuando chocaron con los suyos los tornó con una sonrisa suave y una risa mientras caminaba a la dicha escalera. Basil llamó la atención de Sunny mientras agitaba la diestra.

—¡Desde aquí parece que sí, Hero! —sonrió el rubio.

—Hm —jaló un poco de la rústica pieza y aseguró—. Parece que sí.

—Me parece perfecto así. Más que nada, si el chico de la escalera sube aquí, sería aún mejor.

Casi no se notaba la picardía de las palabras de Mari con esa sonrisa inocente, pero todos podían leer esa atmósfera. Ella acariciaba con sumo cuidado las flores de papel que habían hecho Basil y Aubrey.

—Cielos, Mari —se avergonzó Hero. Rascando de cabellera, volteó a ambos menores—. Chicos…

La mente de Sunny revoloteaba de alegría. Hablando de Aubrey…

El de cabello negro volteó con esmero mudo. No le gustaba sonreír así que era muy común que su emoción se demostrara en otra cosa; Basil ubicaba la rapidez repentina de los movimientos de Sunny en búsqueda de algo. Sonrió, casi buscando picarlo al reír, él también volteando.

—¡Te dije, Kel! ¡Las flores que arreglamos Basil y yo se ven bonitas en la ventana!

—¡No puede ser…! —diverso a malicia, sonó de verdad impactado.

—¡Hasta Mari lo piensa!

—¡Sí! Aubrey, Basil, les quedaron preciosas.

—Bueno, toda inspiración es gracias a las coronas de flores. Queríamos algo para representar el momento —el mencionado elevó hombros. Lentamente se iba preparando su cámara—. Sólo quedaron tan bien porque estaba trabajando junto a Aubrey, ella hace todo bonito.

—¡Aw, Basi…

Sunny parpadeó incrédulo mientras callaban a la chica de un empujón suave a la palma de su hombro. Sin poder reaccionar, oyó la risas de su hermana mayor, entonces vio que Hero empezaba a subir. Se acercó a ambos.

De la nada el ojizarco preparó un poco más la cámara. Con la misma emoción que se movió antes, ahora su mejor amigo se aproximaba al pie de la subida. El más alto le musitó algo y agradeció a este, pero la mirada oscura adversa sólo lo seguía con esa ilusión infantil y serena.

—Sunny se ve tan tierno —admitió en voz alta y elevó la cámara.

—Ah, Basil va a tomar una foto —Aubrey reaccionó, luego callada por un salto de Kel.

—¡En memoria de la casa! ¡Y todo lo que se le puso! Hasta esas flores.

—¡Hasta esas flores! —rió ella.

Con el energético chico posando de una mano arriba al saludar y ella haciéndose gacha… quedó grabado el recuerdo.

( ... )

—¡Voy a llegar tarde! Aaah. ¡Si no me hubiera tropezado con ese trofeo de Hero!

Un castaño estaba corriendo, de cabello que se iba con el viento y unos ojos saltones en ese instante, apresuró a dar una vuelta y salir de casa.

—Bueno, yo saqué ese trofeo de su lugar, ¡pero ahora voy a llegar tarde! ¡Adiós mamá!

Antes de que el regaño de esa voz gruesa, pero femenina, resonara - la velocidad del deportista le permitió salir cual estela y cerrar la puerta detrás de él con un azote.

Como siempre, su nuca picaba al pisar la acera y no voltear automáticamente hasta cierta casa. Su atención la terminó llamando…

—¡Hector! Ten cuidado, ¡casi te piso! ¡Voy tarde, tarde, tardeee! ¡Quedé con amigos para ir a una práctica!

Corrió. Más allá del parque que siempre conoció cuando chico, la práctica era en su colegio. Claro, con sus amigos del colegio.

—¿Por qué siento que olvidé algo? —pausó—. Ah. ¡Le debía dinero a…! Le pagaré luego.

A alguien de entre las personas con las que juega, por supuesto.

Porque ahora eran las personas con las que tenía más contacto…

Mas por el parque vio un _raro_ cabello rosado. Caminaba, de vista al frente y pose relajada, tenía esos ojos aguamarina cerrados e ineptos a intrusos de refilo; tal como él era.

—¿Sabes? Oí que si le insistimos mucho al encargado…

—¿Cuántos dulces te gustarían, Aubrey? Que son lo más.

—No sé ahora, Kim.

Sus miradas chocaron. Y por la conversación que tenían esos vándalos…

Él apretujó los ojos y siguió de largo, expresivo con decepción, sólo yéndose con el sentimiento de la estaca ardida en su nuca. Lo estaban mirando mal.

—Hey, rarito.

De nuevo, siguió caminando. Accidentalmente suprimió a una figura que lo necesitaba; el rubio reía como si estuviera entre amigos cuando estaba siendo molestado. Si Kel hubiera pegado más su oído, tal vez…

—Espero que no me molesten mucho por llegar tarde.

( ... )

—¡Y por eso te digo, este entrenamiento fue divertido!

Reía a carcajadas. El castaño obtenía atención de dos de sus amigos antes de separar camino con uno de ellos, el restante riendo.

—¿Te parece que juguemos en tu casa?

—Uh —rascó por detrás de su nuca—. Eh, verás, es que hice algo que a mi madreno le gustó en la mañana… además que le entró uno de esos venazos suyos de estar preocupada por mi hermano. No está del mejor ánimo.

—Ya, bueno, ¿mínimo caminamos hasta tu casa? ¡Tal vez si me ve no te regañe tanto!

—¡Oh! —señaló a su compañero—. ¡Buena idea!

Aunque era algo… un poco vacío.

Hace algún tiempo Kel había dejado muchas aficiones de casa. Su cuarto era de su hermano; no lo malentiendan, Hero nunca aclamó tal cosa. Nadie en su familia lo hizo.

Pero se le dijo que no molestara a su hermano cuando él se estaba esforzando de verdad. Tantas veces… que de tomar un control o arreglar juegos de cartas, se la pasaba afuera. Aunque hubiera estado en el cuarto con su hermano, ¿cómo lo ayudaba? Kel no es el mejor en matemáticas, ni geografía, ninguna ciencia, tampoco en español… y era aún peor si trataba de sacar a Hero de su caparazón de estudio para mejorarse.

Cada quién a lo suyo… por eso se podía visualizar claramente jugando con desinterés en la pantalla y contando bromas o tratando de hablar por sobre el juego. ¿Y su compañero? Él seguro querría jugar antes de todo.

Hace años hubiera sido…

Hace años…

—¡Hey, cuidado por donde caminan!

La voz de Angel resonó mientras removía su scooter.

—Ah.

—¡Hey! Cuidate tú, ¿por qué suenas tan brusco? —disparó el acompañante.

Kel izó una de sus cejas.

—¿Eh? ¿Tienes problemas, tienes problemas? —respondió el menor—. ¡Porque te puedo dar una lección…!

—Kel, ¿te has topado a este perdedor antes?

—Bueno, uuuh.

—Mira, enano. Tevas a callar —empezó a dar un paso hacia adelante.

En un segundo, a ojos asombrados, el castaño vió a su compañero caer junto con un estruendo.

Con su quejido él apenas reaccionó su cuerpo para voltear.

—¡Aubrey! —festejó Angel.

Los ojos de zorro en el rostro de la chica voltearon hacia él, quitando la pose que tuvo hace un segundo; con una pierna al frente, pateando su propia bicicleta contra del chico.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Más quejidos. Finalmente Kel pudo hincarse junto de él y quitarle el peso de encima.

—¿Y esta loca…?

—Aubrey… —regañó ese ex-mejor amigo de la infancia.

Otra vez decepcionado.

—No empieces con tu "Aubrey" —Kim se asomó por detrás de la pelirrosa—. No pensé que los perdedores se multiplicaran. ¿Verdad, Aubrey?

Guardó silencio hasta sonreír cual maquinante maestra —Quién sabe. Los tontos se atraén entre sí —la malicia en su tono lo revolvía.

—Vámonos de aquí. No tenemos porqué aguantar a una abusadora y su séquito sin mente.

—¡Aubrey dio la cara por uno de sus valiosos amigos! —Angel, el menor, actuó altivo.

—Da igual, él no lo comprendería. ¿No es así, Kel?

La líder de los vándalos dio un paso más, uno amenazador, mientras ahogaba una risa con sarcasmo. En respuesta del de cabello castalo… él apenas resopló, llevó a su amigo del hombro y dio un pequeño empujón a la bicicleta contra de su dueña.

Había desprecio en cada gesto.

Pegó media vuelta y se separó de la matona.

—¿Aubrey? ¿Es…? —inquirió.

—Una completa bully ahora —respondió con un puchero—. Y es… no, no es nada.


End file.
